My Special Doll
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Kami akan menuruti semua perintahmu hari ini, Gege." " Terima Kasih My Special Doll, aku sangat menyayangi kalian." EDITED. Special Fic For Ultah Zhoumi yang terlambat.. ThreeSome, ZhoumixKyuhyunxHenry, ZhouKyuRy


**Tittle :: My Special Doll**

**Pairing :: ZhouKyuRy, Zhoumi x Kyuhyun x Henry**

**Rating :: M**

**Genre :: Romance, NC**

**Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita sangat pasaran, LEMON, NC 21**

**Disclaimer : Sudah dibilang kalau cerita ini pasaran, jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama, alur ataupun plot cerita itu aalah ketidak sengajaan. Dan semua fict yang saya buat plot dan alurnya adalah murni milik saya! Jadi jangan pernah ada yang bilang kalau saya mendaur pulang punya orang lain! Kalau saya mengetahui ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, maka saya tidak akan melepaskan anda! Aku hanya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dan tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan imajinasiku.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Hee Mi Petals Present**

.

.

Cuaca pagi yang indah, tapi tidak dengan suasana yang ada di dalam sebuah dorm, dimana seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, dan berwajah tampan – mirip koala – sedang terduduk di balkon seraya menatap langit,

Tangan kanan nya menopang dagunya sementara telunjuk tangan kirinya tidak berhenti mengetuk ngetukkan pinggiran kursi,

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran nya, yang jelas setiap 2 menit dia selalu menghembuskan nafasnya gelisah…

"Huffttt.." Helanya yang – lagi lagi – entah sudah keberapa kali dia hembuskan pagi ini.

"Hei Koala Mesum.." Panggil sebuah suara disertai dengan lemparan bantal yang tepat mengenai kepalanya..

Bukk..

Namja yang dipanggil Koala Mesum itu mengambil bantal – yang dilemparkan kepadanya – tadi kemudian menaruhnya di pangkuan nya.

"Xi Che Ge?" Serunya kaget saat melihat orang yang melempar bantal ke arahnya itu,

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Bingungnya.

Seorang namja yang dipanggil Xi Che Ge alias Kim Heechul itu mendudukkan diri di kursi samping nya,  
"Wae?kau tidak suka aku disini Koala Mesum?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, bukankah kau sedang wamil?"

Heechul mendengus kesal, " Ya seharusnya aku memang sedang di tempat kerjaku sekarang, tapi si Cina Oleng dan Pabbo itu memaksaku untuk datang."

"Biarpun Oleng dan Pabbo, tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan?" Ucap sebuah suara yang baru muncul dari arah belakang.

"Hangeng Ge?"

"Halo Mimi…" Hangeng mengangkat tangan nya dan melambaikan nya kea rah Si Namja Koala Mesum alias Zhoumi.

"Kalian?kenapa kalian kesini?"

Heechul tersenyum kecil, " Kami kesini?" Heechul berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi dan memeluknya,

"Tentu saja kami kesini untuk mengucapkan Shengri Kuaile untukmu, Mimi." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Zhoumi.

"Xi..xie-xie Ge," Ucap Zhoumi terharu.

"Chullie, lepaskan pelukan mu," Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Heechul dan Zhoumi,

"Hya, Hannie." Protes Heechul tak terima.

"Aku juga ingin memeluk dongsaeng kesayangan ku," Hangeng bergantian memeluk Zhoumi.

"Shengri Kuaile, Mimi."

"Xie xie Ge, xie xie.."

Heechul memukul kepala Zhoumi dengan pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, "Plakk.."

"Hya, Gege, kenapa kau memukulku?sakit tau."

"Ternyata kau sama pabbo nya dengan kakak mu itu." Cibir Heechul seraya melirik kea rah Hangeng.

"Biarpun pabbo, tapi kau suka kan?" Goda Hangeng.

"Huh.." Dengus Heechul,

"Hannie, ambilkan 'itu'." Ucap Heechul yang dengan segera dilaksanakan oleh Hangeng.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau kesini Xi Che Ge?"

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Zhoumi, " Hmm?wae?kau tidak suka aku kesini?"

"Bukan begitu, Ge, hanya saja aku…" Ucapan Zhoumi terpotong saat dirasanya badanya sakit terkena lemparan sebuah tas yang berukuran sedikit besar,

"Aww….sakit…" Zhoumi mengusap ngusap tangan nya yang terkena lemparan tas.

"Apa ini Ge?" Bingung Zhoumi.

"Itu untukmu, " Jawab Hangeng

"Untukku?"

"Ya, buka saja.."

Zhoumi membuka tas itu dan melihat ada beberapa bungkusan berbentuk kotak yang dan diberikan pita, " Kado?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yup, kado, dan itu untukmu."

"Untukku?dari siapa?"

Lagi lagi Heechul menjitak kepala Zhoumi, " Ya untukmu, memang siapa lagi yang berulang tahun disini kalau bukan kau, dan itu dari member lain nya, "

Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasanya ada setitik air bening yang ingin menjatuhkan diri dari mata nya, " Aku pikir kalian semua tidak akan mengingat ulang tahunku." Gumamnya lirih.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin kami tidak mengingat ulang tahunmu,pabbo." Ketus Heechul.

"Habis..habis..dari tadi malam, tidak ada satupun yang mengirimkan pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku."

"Hey, Mimi, coba kau lihat ponselmu, ponselmu tidak aktif makanya semua pesan yang kami kirimkan padamu tidak masuk." Sahut Hangeng.

"Benarkah?" Zhoumi bergegas masuk ke dalam dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di kolong meja samping sofa – bekas tempat tidurnya semalam.

Dengan segera Dia men-charge dan kemudian menyalakan nya, benar saja sesaat setelah dinyalakan berpuluh pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya,

"_Shengri Kuai Le, Mimi…_

_Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu,_

_Kami sangat merindukan mu,_

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang kesana,_

_Jaga kesehatanmu dan makan teratur.._

_Leeteuk yang menyayangimu."_

Zhoumi tersenyum membaca pesan dari Leeteuk, "Dia memang seorang leader yang baik, " Batin nya

Zhoumi terus membaca satu persatu pesan yang dikirimkan kepadanya,bahkan Kibum yang diam itu pun mengirimkan pesan ulang tahun kepadanya, senyumnya yang lebar tidak henti hentinya menghiasi wajah tampan nya, apalagi saat dibacanya, pesan dari Ryeowook yang sampai mengirimkan nya 5 kali karena dia tidak membalas pesan nya,

"_Mimi Ge, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?kau baik baik saja kan?apa ada yang terjadi?atau kau marah karena aku dan yang lain nya tidak bisa datang kesana?maafkan aku Mimi Ge, kami ingin kesana tapi kami tidak bisa.. untuk yang ke 5 kalinya Shengri Kuai Le Mimi Ge, balas pesanku kalau kau membacanya, Ryeowook."_

"Aku sangat menyangi Kalian.." Batin nya terharu. sungguh dia merasa kasih sayang yang didapatnya dari member lain benar benar berlimpah, dan dia beruntung mendapatkan keluarga sebaik 'keluarganya' sekarang yaitu Super Junior.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis seperti itu, seperti bukan kau saja." Ucap Heechul yang tiba tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ah, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kalian sangat menyayangiku seperti ini."

"Sudah, sekarang kau harus menerima kado special dariku dan Hannie yang khusus kupersembahkan untukmu." Heechul menaruh tangan nya di wajah Zhoumi dan memalingkan nya sehingga Zhoumi memandang lurus kedepan.

"Apa itu Ge?" Kagetnya saat dilihatnya sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita berwarna biru juga dan berukuran - seperti kulkas - super besar yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Itu kado special untukmu dariku dan Hannie,ya kan Hannie?" Heechul menaruh kepalanya di pundak Hangeng yang tersenyum lembut.

Zhoumi berjalan mendekati kotak itu dan memutarinya seraya mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya untuk mengetahui isinya, " Boleh kubuka sekarang Ge?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak, kau boleh membukanya jika kami sudah keluar dari dorm."

Zhoumi memicingkan matanya mendengar uapan Heechul, " Wae?apakah isinya bom?"

"Bodoh, lihat saja nanti, yang jelas kau bisa melakukan apa saja dengan hadiah mu itu, kajja Hannie kita pergi, biar dia bisa membuka kadonya."

Hangeng mengenggam tangan Heechul erat dan mulai berjalan keluar dorm, " Nanti aku hubungi lagi Mi, kami keluar dulu." Seru Hangeng sesaat sebelum menutup pintu dorm dari luar.

.

^ZhouKyuRy^

.

Zhoumi kembali memutari kotak besar yang – dikatakan sebagai kado oleh HanChul, dan kembali mengetuk ngetukkan pinggiran nya,

"Kira kira isinya apa ya?bom?"

Zhoumi cepat cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, " Mana mungkin mereka memberiku bom, bisa hancur Negeri ini kalau bom nya sebesar ini."

"Lebih baik aku buka saja," Zhoumi memegang hiasan pita berwarna biru yang ada diatasnya dan mulai membukanya,

Tapi sebelum dia membuka lebih lanjut, kotak itu tiba tiba langsung terbuka sehingga membuat Zhoumi tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah,

"Ka..ka..ka..kalian?"

Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat pemandangan di depan nya,, bagaimana tidak kaget jika di depan nya terpampang dua namja cantik – yang keluar dari kotak - dan hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna putih transparan sehingga lekuk lekuk tubuh mereka dapat terlihat dengan jelas selain itu hotpants yang mereka gunakan menambah kesan sexy karena menampilkan keindahan dan kejenjangan kaki mereka,

Berkali kali Zhoumi menelan ludah nya gugup,

"Aa..a..apa ya..yang ka..kalian lakukan di..sini?"

Kedua namja itu tersenyum manis, " We Are Your Special Doll.." Jawab salah satu namja itu.

"Special Doll?"

"Ya, kami adalah Special Doll untukmu, Aku 'Cute Mochi Doll' dan dia.." Namja itu menunjuk namja yang satunya lagi.

"Cute Evil Doll.."

"Hari ini kami akan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan dan inginkan." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Mw..mwoo?"

Drrt..drrtt…

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Zhoumi,

_From : Xi Che Ge_

_Heh, Koala Mesum, bagaimana dengan hadiah ku dan Hannie?kau pasti sangat menyukainya kan?berterima kasihlah padaku dan Hannie yang sudah membawa 'kesukaan mu' itu,,  
Aku beritahu padamu, kau BEBAS melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan pada 'Special Doll' mu itu, manfaatkan lah waktu yang ada,,*King Evil Smirk.._

Zhoumi menyeringai begitu selesai membaca pesan dari Heechul,

"Jadi hari ini kalian milikku?"

Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan,

Zhoumi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seraya menengadahkan kepalanya,

"Kalian akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan, My Special Doll?"

Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, " Ya, hari ini kami akan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan dan inginkan.."

Zhoumi – lagi lagi – menyeringai licik, " Bagus..sekarang kemarilah.." Perintahnya.

Henry menelan ludahnya gugup seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan – Apa kita harus melakukan hal 'itu' sekarang? – yang dijawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan – Aku juga tidak tahu - .

"Tunggu apalagi? Bukankah kalian akan menuruti semua keinginan ku?sekarang kemarilah My Mochi Doll dan My Evil Doll."

Kyuhyun dan Henry berjalan mendekati Zhoumi dengan sangat pelan,

"Untuk perintah pertama, " Zhoumi menatap Henry dan Kyuhyun bergantian,

"Pijat kakiku.."

Henry dan Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan diri di Kanan dan Kiri Zhoumi, mereka memijat kaki Zhoumi dengan perlahan,,

"Berhenti." Ujar Zhoumi saat dirasanya sudah cukup,

"Sekarang, perintah kedua.." Zhoumi member jeda pada ucapan nya.

"Kalian harus ….menemaniku seharian ini."

"Baik.." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Pintar…." Zhoumi mengacak rambut Henry dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kalian harus berganti baju dulu.." Zhoumi menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Karena aku tidak.." Zhoumi menghentikan ucapan nya dan mengecup pipi kiri Henry lembut.

"Mau.." Lanjutnya lagi seraya beralih mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Ada orang yang melihat 'keindahan' kedua Special Doll ku selain diriku." Ucapnya lembut seraya berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mi..Mimi Ge.." Ucap mereka dengan wajah yang merona merah.

.

^ZhouKyuRy^

.

Zhoumi benar benar mengajak Henry dan Kyuhyun untuk menghabiskan sepanjang hari mereka dengan berbelanja dan mengelilingi kota Taipei,,

Tidak ada 'perintah' apapun yang diberikan Zhoumi kepada Henry dan Kyuhyun selama itu, malah Zhoumi yang memperlakukan Henry dan Kyuhyun secara istimewa, semua permintaan mereka berusaha untuk Zhoumi turuti, tidak ada perbedaan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi kepada keduanya,,

Tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak malam, matahari sudah pulang ke peraduan nya dan digantikan dengan rembulan yang sudah bersiap untuk keluar,

Zhoumi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran dorm, " Hah lelah sekali hari ini.." Serunya seraya meregangkan tangan nya ke atas,

"Kajja..kita tur…" Ucapan Zhoumi terhenti saat dilihatnya Henry dan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas di jok belakang,

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar melihat posisi tidur Kyuhyun dan Henry yang saling bersandar, "Kalian memang manis sekali kalau tertidur seperti itu.."

Dengan perlahan Zhoumi mengangkat Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dorm dengan sangat hati hati dan menidurkan nya dikamar,,

Kemudian dia turun lagi untuk mengangkat Henry dan menaruhnya di kamar dan kasur yang sama dengan Kyuhyun,,

Zhoumi memperhatikan wajah kedua 'Special Doll' nya yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas,

"Terima kasih kalian sudah menemaniku hari ini.."

Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Henry dan mengecup dahinya lembut, "Selamat tidur My Cute Mochi Doll.."

Setelah itu dia beralih ke Kyuhyun dan mengecup dahinya, " Selamat tidur My Cute Evil Doll.."

Zhoumi menaikkan selimut keduanya sampai ke batas dada dan kemudian beranjak keluar,

"Aku menyayangi kalian.." Ucap Zhoumi lembut sesaat sebelum menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

^ZhouKyuRy^

.

Hari sudah semakin larut, hanya keheningan yang terasa, semua sudah kembali ke peraduan nya, menikmati lelapnya mimpi indah yang menyapa,,

"Henly, kau sudah bangun?" Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Henry yang terlihat masih memejamkan mata..

"Sudah Mixian Ge," Sahut Henry seraya membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai , " Bagus, sekarang saatnya jalani tugas kita.."

Henry ikut menyeringai tipis, " Ya..kajja.."

Kyuhyun dan Henry turun dari kasur mereka dan berjalan mengendap ngendap menuju ke sebuah kamar ,

Zhoumi membuka matanya saat dirasanya ada benda lembut dan kenyal yang menggelitiki telinga kanan dan perutnya,

"A..apa yang kalian lakukan?" Seru Zhoumi seraya berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang terpasang di kedua kaki dan tangan nya,

"Kami?kami hanya ingin melaksanakan tugas kami..ahhh" Desah Kyuhyun seduktif di telinga kanan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi memejamkan mata berusaha untuk menahan rangsangan yang mulai naik di dalam dirinya, apalagi setelah disadarinya bahwa Kyuhyun dan Henry hanya memakai boxer saja, sehingga putihnya kulit dan eksotisnya dada mereka terpampang dengan jelas di mata Zhoumi yang sudah sangat jelas menambah naiknya gejolak di dalam diri nya.

"Ke..ke..keluar dari sini.." Gugup Zhoumi.

"I..itu perintahku.."

Henry tersenyum seduktif, lidah yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menjilati perut Zhoumi kini beralih ke leher dan sesekali menggigit telinga sebelah kiri Zhoumi.

"Maaf Mimi Ge, tapi ini sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam,,"

"Yang..slurpp..berarti..slurpp..perintahmu sudah tidak berlaku lagi." Jawab Henry di sela kegiatan nya menjilati leher kiri Zhoumi.

"Ahhhh..." Rangsangan demi rangsangan yang diberikan secara bersamaan oleh Kyuhyun dan Henry akhirnya membuat Zhoumi mengeluarkan desahan nya.

Ciuman dan jilatan Kyuhyun di telinga dan leher kiri Zhoumi kini beralih ke wajahnya, dengan gerakan yang menggoda Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Zhoumi dengan sedikit gigitan gigitan kecil di bibir bawah dan atas menuntut untuk segera dibukakan pintu – mulut nya – untuk mengabsen setiap sela gigi dan gusi yang ada di dalam, mengabsen setiap rongga yang terdapat di dalamnya, dan Zhoumi – yang sudah sangat terangsang sedemikian rupa – tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu,

Dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkah lidah kyuhyun masuk dan sedikit mendominasinya, ya sedikit karena tidak lama kemudian lidah Zhoumi sudah mengambil peran nya untuk mendominasi..

Sementara itu Henry sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya – menjilati seluruh bagian dada Zhoumi tanpa terkecuali, hisapan hisapan kecil yang disertai dengan sedikit lumatan di nipple kiri dan kanan Zhoumi sukses membuat Henry sibuk dan sukses pula menambah rangsangan yang di rasakan oleh Zhoumi, Henry menjilati nipple kiri Zhoumi dengan penuh nafsu, sedikit melumat kemudian memutar lidahnya sehingga membentuk jilatan berbentuk angka delapan di nipple nya, setelah puas dengan nipple kiri dia beralih ke nipple kanan Zhoumi dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

.

^ZhouKyuRy^

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman nya saat dirasa oksigen nya semakin menipis,"Hosh Hosh hosh..",dan membiarkan hidungnya menghisap nafas sebanyak banyaknya…

Setelah dirasa nafasnya kembali normal, Kyuhyun melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Zhoumi dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya seraya berbisik , "It's Show Time…"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Henry – yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan nya – untuk turun dari kasur, mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan Zhoumi yang memandang mereka dengan mata yang sangat sangat penuh nafsu.

Perlahan, masing masing tangan Kyuhyun dan Henry menelusuri senti demi senti dada mereka masing masing, berusaha merasakan segala kemulusan tekstur dan titik titik yang menonjol di dada mereka,memutar lembut dan sedikit memilin apa yang menjadi titik menonjol disana,

setelah dirasanya puas, Kyuhyun dan Henry saling menggapai tangan mereka, mengeratkan jari yang disertai dengan remasan, secara perlahan Kyuhyun dan Henry mulai meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, lidah lidah mereka saling menjulur, mencoba untuk menarikan permainan harmoni yang terjadi di antara lidah mereka. Tangan tangan mereka tak hanya diam di tempat, namun menyusuri tiap tiap celah rambut mereka, . Sesekali kedua tubuh Kyuhyun dan Henry bergetar erotis, membuat tatapan Zhoumi menjadi sangat sangat bernafsu.

"Kita mulai permainan nya Mimi, Ge!"

Tak bisa menolak rejeki dan kesempatan yang ada di hadapan nya, Zhoumi bergegas membuka ikatan kedua kakinya, kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya dan meraih kedua tangan putih yang sudah siap menerima kehadiran nya di tengah mereka, Henry menyusupkan jari jemarinya di sela sela rambut Zhoumi dan lengan nya mengalung erat di leher namja berjulukan Koala itu. Mereka saling mengeliminasi jarak hingga dua bibir ranum itu bersentuhan. Zhoumi menjilat tepi bibir Henry dengan gerakan seduktif untuk meminta celah menyusup ke dalam rongga basah itu. Tak mau membuang waktu Henry membiarkan lidah lembut Zhoumi semakin masuk ke dalam, saling berputar, menggosok dan menyesap air liur masing masing.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun menyibak rambut Merah itu dan menciumi tengkuk putih yang tersembunyi dibaliknya, sambil menyesap aroma khas yang menguar lembut dari sana. Tak mau kehilangan nikmat, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menikmati setiap inci tengkuk Zhoumi, lidahnya beralih menyusuri leher Zhoumi dan terhenti di bibir Zhoumi yang masih beradu lidah dengan Henry, merasa ada benda kenyal lain yang berada di pipinya, Zhoumi melepaskan ciuman nya dan memalingkan muka nya sehingga lidah nya dan lidah Kyuhyun saling beradu.

Henry yang sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya – setelah ciuman - mencoba mendorong Zhoumi kembali ke atas kasur,

"Berbaring saja Mimi, Ge..biar kami yang akan memuaskan mu malam ini." Ujar Henry dengan suara rendahnya. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam kea rah selangkangan Zhoumi yang sudah membesar itu dengan penuh hasrat.

"Sshh..ahhh.."

Zhoumi mendesah lirih saat dirasanya tangan kecil Henry menyusup masuk kedalam celananya dan Kyuhyun yang menjilati dan menggigit kecil telinganya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Damn it.." Umpat Zhoumi saat dirasanya Henry hanya menyentuhnya tanpa melakukan apapun pada 'juniornya', padahal wajah Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapan nya sedang menjilati nipplenya dengan penuh penghayatan dan membuat aliran darah lebih banyak mengalir ke 'juniornya'.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya begitu mendengar umpatan Zhoumi, " Tak sabar, eoh?"

Zhoumi menyeringai tipis, " Lakukan tugas kalian sekarang, My Special Doll !" Perintahn ya yang langsung disambut seringaian tipis Henry dan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama , Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan celana Zhoumi an langsung terlihat lah 'junior' nya yang sudah berdiri tegak, tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di atas 'junior' Zhoumi, mengocoknya pelan dan kemudian memasukkan nya kedalam mulut hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan nya, melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah beraksi, Henry melebarkan kaki Zhoumi sehingga kedua 'bulatan' – buah zakar - yang menggantung terpampang jelas di depan nya,

"Ahhh…"

Zhoumi memjamkan matanya menahan nikmat, saat dirasanya Henry menghisap kedua 'bulatan' nya dan Kyuhyun yang menyesap 'Junior' nya.

Tak ingin menganggur, tangan Zhoumi berusaha untuk menggapai bongkahan bulat pantat Kyuhyun, diremas remasnya dengan gemas.

"Mmhhh..Mmmhhh..Nggghhh.."

Suara lenguhan dan desahan Henry dan Kyuhyun terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut,

Kyuhyun dan Henry menaikkan tempo kecepatan kuluman mereka, lidah dan gigi mereka dengan semangat memberikan kenikmatan kenikmatan kepada daging tebal yang penuh dengan syaraf itu.

"Stop..stop..I Will Come.." Seru Zhoumi dengan nafas memburu, tapi Kyuhyun dan Henry tidak mengindahkan ucapan itu dan malah semakin menambah kecepatan kuluman mereka.

"Mmmhhh…arghhhh.." Lenguhan panjang Zhoumi memnuhi ruangan tesebut, punggungnya melengkung dan kedua matanya menutup erat. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi nikmat yang sedari tadi ditahan nya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan kepalanya sejenak dan membiarkan seluruh 'cairan' Zhoumi keluar, setelah dirasa tuntas, Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya dan mencengkeram bahu Henry sehingga berhadapan dengan nya,

Henry yang mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengalirkan sebagian 'cairan' Zhoumi yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Keduanya saling berbagi 'cairan' kenikmatan Zhoumi dengan penuh nafsu, bahkan kedua tangan mereka saling memegang dan meremas nipple lawan nya,, setelah dirasa cukup, Henry dan Kyuhyun pun melepas ciuman nya dan beralih menatap 'junior' Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum seraya mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah,

"Kemarilah.." Panggilnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal.

Henry merayap naik ke sisi kanan Zhoumi , dengan tak sabar Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry dan mendudukkan nya diatas pinggulnya.

Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Zhoumi, Henry segera mengocok 'junior' Zhoumi yang ternyata sudah kembali menegang, kemudian ia menggosok gosokkan 'junior' Zhoumi di pintu holenya.

"Arggghhhh…" Teriaknya saat dirasanya 'junior' Zhoumi mencoba untuk menerobos masuk kedalam hole sempitnya, beberapa butiran air mata turun mengaliri pipinya, memang salahnya yang tidak mempersiapkan 'hole'nya terlebih dahulu, sehingga membuat sakit yang sedikit tidak tertahankan di 'hole'nya.

Sementara itu Zhoumi menahan nafas, saat dirasanya 'junior' nya sudah terbalut hangat dalam 'hole' Henry.

"Kemarilah Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun merangkak naik dan meletakkan tubuhnya di atas dada Zhoumi, 'Junior' Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung dengan keras terpampang di depan wajah Zhoumi,

"Bergerak, Henly."

Zhoumi mendorong pinggulnya ke atas dan melesakkan 'Juniornya' makin dalam ke tubuh Henry, Henry yang sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun , sementara itu mulut Zhoumi sedang melahap benda hangat dan kaku yang teracung jelas di hadapan nya,

"Ahhh…Mimi…Arghh.." Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat dirasanya jari jari panjang Zhoumi masuk ke dalam 'hole' nya, jari jari itu menusuk semakin dalam dan membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat menahan nikmat.

"Ahh..Mmmhh…"

Lenguhan demi lenguhan semakin terdengar dengan jelas di dalam kamar yang tidak bisa di bilang sempit itu,

"Ngghh..Mimi Ge..Mimi Ge.." Erang Henry yang terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas 'Junior' Zhoumi.

Tiba tiba saja 'hole' Henry mencengkram kuat 'Junior' Zhoumi, dengan mata yang tertutup dan bibir yang terbuka tubuh Henry bergetar hebat,

"Ahhhhhh!"

'Cairan' kenikmatan menyemprot dengan deras dari 'Junior' Henry sampai mengenai punggung Kyuhyun, kedua pahanya mengapit kuat pinggul Zhoumi dan memberikan pijatan yang kuat pada 'junior' Zhoumi yang semakin tidak bisa di tahan nya. Zhoumi merasa kalau dia akan segera sampai, karena itu dia memperkuat kuluman benda di mulutnya dan mempercepat tempo jari jari nya di 'hole' Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh…Mimi Ge.." Teriak Kyuhyun yang juga sudah sampai pada batasnya dan disusul dengan lenguhan Zhoumi yang juga sampai.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dari dada Zhoumi begitupun Henry yang ikut menarik tubuhnya dari pinggul Zhoumi, mereka berdua memposisikan diri di samping kanan dan kiri Zhoumi,

"Shengri Kuaile, Mimi Ge.." Kyuhyun dan Henry mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Zhoumi sekilas.

"Xie Xie, My Special Doll.." Sahut Zhoumi seraya mengecup lembut bibir Henry dan Kyuhyun bergantian untuk mengalirkan rasa sayang nya kepada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita lanjutkan ke ronde kedua?" Ujar Zhoumi setelah beberapa saat seraya mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"DASAR KOALA MESUMMMM!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Henry bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

^END^

Author's Note : Shengri Kuai Le Mimi Ge…..* Teriak pake toak.

Readers : Telat telat telat author.

Me : Biar telat asal ngucapin, ya kan? Hahaha

Sebenarnya Fic ini mau di publish pas Ulang tahun nya Si Koala Tampan kesayangan ku alias Mimi Ge, tapi karena hal dan lain hal jadi terlambat deh, terlambat jauh malah..T.T

Tapi..tapi aku benar benar tidak menyangka aku bisa membuat Fic Threesome seperti ini, sempet shock saat menyadari otakku yang lugu dan suci ini teracuni oleh pikiran pikiran yadong…..^^

Readers : itu sih emang dasar otaknya aja yang udah yadong.

Me : *Pout bibir

Tanpa nambah kata kata lagi, Review Ne?

Gomawoooo^^


End file.
